Mientras dormias
by Riosaku
Summary: (Oneshot)A veces los deseos se pueden cumplir de manera no tan directa


Nota: Todos los personajes son creación de la genial Rumiko Takahashi

"Mientras dormias..."

Era una noche mas en Nerima, dirigimos nuestra atencion al Dojo Tendo, hogar de la pareja favorita de la gran mayoria Ranma y Akane.....

Ese dia la familia completa habia salido de casa, pero esta vez los chicos no estaban solos, ya que sus amigos de la escuela Yuca, Sayuri, Hiroshi y Daisuke habian ido a quedarse.

Al principio todo era bastante tranquilo, vieron una pelicula que por lo demas era muy mala, lo que los dejo bastante aburridos y sin tener nada que hacer, hasta que a Daisuke se le vino una idea

Daisuke: Ya se que podemos hacer¡¡ traje algo para la ocasion jejeje

Hiroshi: Es cierto lo habia olvidado¡¡ (recordando de que hablaba su amigo)

Akane: Pero que es?

Hiroshi metio la mano dentro del bolso sacando una botella de sake de su interior

Daisuke: Que dicen amigos se anotan??

Yuca y Sayuri: Nosotras si ¡¡  
Akane: Bueno no es mala idea, un poco no le hace mal a nadie no creen? (sonriendo)

Ranma: mmm, hagan lo que quieran, me da igual (indiferente)

Asi comenzaron a servirse el licor, conversando animadamente, afectándolos mas a medida que se servian; al rato las chicas propusieron jugar el juego de verdad, el cual todos aceptaron a excepcion de Ranma, quien decia encontrar el juego demasiado estupido, por lo que le impusieron quedarse callado sin derecho a opinar en este

Yuca: Esta bien Daisuke verdad o reto?¡

Daisuke:Eeeeeee..... creo que verdad jeje

Yuca: Quien es la persona que te gusta?

Daisuke: (rojo mirando a Akane) Bueno....pues Akane quien mas¡¡ jeje

Akane solo lo miro sonriendo y un poco sonrojada aunque no sabia si era por el sake o por vergüenza.

Ranma fruncio el entrecejo, al oir la respuesta de su amigo y ver la reaccion de Akane

Sayuri: Yuca olvidas que cuando a uno le gusta alguien y este no corresponde puede besar su mejilla (sonriendo picaramente)

Yuca: (sirviéndose mas sake) Es cierto¡¡¡¡

Ranma no pudo evitar exaltarse al oir aquello, mas manifesto su rabia sirviéndose mas saque y tomándolo de un trago

Yuca: Huy¡¡ Tambien hay que recordar que si es correspondido el beso es en los labios (sonriendo picaramente)

En eso Ranma no soporto sus celos e intervino, lamentablemente no de la mejor forma...

Ranma: Hay Daisuke no se como puedes querer besar a una marimacho kawaikune como Akane, mejor retractate Yuca y Sayuri estan mejor no crees?

Akane al oir aquellas palabras reacciono, pero no a golpes

Akane: Ranma tu no estas jugando asi que no te metas, dedicate a mirar esta bien???¡¡¡ Además si le gusto a Daisuke o no, no es asunto tuyo¡¡ (sirviéndose otro trago de sake y bebiéndolo de una)

Yuca: Es cierto Ranma, asi que siéntate ahi y no hables¡¡

Bueno, ahora solo falta saber que dice Akane, le correspondes??? (levantando una ceja)

Ranma no muy disimuladamente (a causa del sake) presto atención a la respuesta de Akane mirando con gran recelo

Akane: Buenooooo pueeesss...... lo siento pero no

Daisuke no mostro desilusion alguna, ya que como todos, el sabia quien ocupaba el corazon de la muchacha, es mas, continuaba feliz ya que al menos podria besar la mejilla de la chica mas bella de la escuela

Yuca: Bueno pues entonces debes besar solo su mejilla lo oyes?

Akane sonrio divertida, el chico estaba muy nervioso , Ranma por otra parte estaba celoso y furioso por dentro y por fuera ya que sin notarlo lo estaba demostrando en su rostro, mas no dijo nada, solo pensaba en que le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de su amigo.

Despues vino el turno de Hiroshi quien tampoco desaprovecho la oportunidad de besar a la mujer de sus sueños, Ranma ya estaba bastante mareado por el sake y molesto ante la situación, pero su orgullo mandaba sus acciones, asi que decidio salir a tomar aire, pero no sin dar antes una mirada de amenaza a sus dos amigos que comprendieron en seguida lo que les pasaria si intentaban alguna otra cosa con su prometida.

El juego siguió su curso, Yuca quien ya estaba influenciada por el sake, nombro a Daisuke quien en el mismo estado que Ella, aprovecho la ocasion correspondiéndole llevándolos asi a besarse.

Después de un rato ambos terminaron desapareciendo de ahi llendo a algun otro lugar, mientras los demas jóvenes se quedaron ahi, Akane ya se habia acurrucado en el sillon con su almohada mientras que Hiroshi seguia los pasos de su amigo con Sayuri, despareciendo de la habitación al rato, y dejando a Akane durmiendo placidamente en el sofa...

Ranma estaba sentado en el patio pensando en Akane, a pesar de sus peleas el la amaba, y gracias a la influencia del alcohol ese amor se expresaba con mas potencia en El, dándole las ganas y valor de manifestarlo. De repente un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, cual fue su sorpresa y diversión al ver a su amigo Hiroshi y su compañera Yuca juntos, buscando un lugar para estar solos.

Ranma: (hablando para El)Este Hiroshi nunca cambia, lo que puede hacer el alcohol, hasta Yo me siento con las ganas de ir y..... (dándose cuenta de algo) Akane¡¡¡ si Ellos estan aca, Akane puede estar con...... NO LO PERMITIRE¡¡¡¡

Y rapidamente se dirijio hacia el interior de la casa, al llegar a la sala...

Ranma: Suelt....

No termino de hablar al notar que no habia nadie en esta, a excepción de unos pies que sobresalian del sofa, se acerco a este rogando no encontrar lo que imaginaba por causa de sus celos, mas su corazon volvio a la tranquilidad al ver que era su prometida quien dormia placidamente sobre este y sola.

Ranma miro hacia todos lados por si hubiera alguien cerca, pero al ver que los demas estaban en otro lugar preocupados de sus asuntos, se relajo y

se sento a un lado del sofa, frente al rostro de Akane, y la miro intentando memorizar hasta el mas minimo detalle de su rostro...

Ranma: (susurrando) Akane, eres tan hermosa, como quisiera decirte lo que siento, pero ni siquiera un cumplido logro que me salga...

Como quisiera besarte aunque fuera una sola vez, pero no puedo, tu mirada me intimida demasiado no permitiendo que tenga el valor suficiente....(de repente una idea cruzo por su cabeza) Aunqueeeee....

Y lentamente paso su mano por la mejilla de esta, mas Ella no desperto

Ranma: (susurrando)Parece que duerme profundamente, debes haber bebido mucho (sonriendo calidamente)

Nuevamente se le quedo mirando, de repente junto todo el valor que pudo y poso un tierno y suave beso en la frente de Ella, sin dejar de estar alerta por si despertaba, mas seguia durmiendo, por lo que su valor aumento aventurándose a besar suavemente su mejilla, tampoco despertaba, asi que se aventuro a besarle la nariz, seguia dormida...

Ranma sentia cada vez mas deseos de sentir aquellos labios que tenia frente a El por lo que junto todo el valor que pudo y se acerco lentamente a la muchacha, su corazon estaba a mil por hora, sus mejillas sonrojadas, mas no dudo y lentamente poso sus labios sobre los de Ella, eran calidos, suaves, habria deseado quedarse asi por siempre, mas el temor a que despertara lo hizo retroceder su camino quedandole solo la sensación de aquellos calidos labios unidos a los suyos; se quedo mirándola otro momento mas el deseo de volver a sentir sus labios fue mas fuerte haciendo que se aventurara nuevamente a posar sus labios sobre los de Ella, mas cuando estaba cerca de ella rosando su nariz con la suya, debio alejarse en seguida ya que Akane comenzo a despertar al sentir una pequeña cosquilla sobre su nariz, al abrir los ojos vio a Ranma recostado en el piso dormido...

Lo miró unos momentos...

Akane: (murmurando)Este baka, acaso quiere resfriarse, como se le ocurre dormirse en el piso

Y se levanto del sofa aun con el mareo en su cabeza y desaparecio de la sala volviendo en seguida con una frazada en las manos; la estiro por sobre El tapándolo por completo dejando solo su cabeza fuera de esta, después tomo la almohada que Ella estaba usando y levantando con suavidad la cabeza de Ranma la coloco bajo su cabeza, al verlo tan apacible y confortante no pudo resistir las ganas de acostarse junto a El, asi que sigilosamente levanto la frazada y se recosto a su lado, mirándolo tal como la mirara El anteriormente, mientras Ranma hace ya un rato que dormia placidamente ignorando las acciones de su prometida hacia El; cuando el sueño vencia nuevamente a Akane, esta se acerco lentamente el chico, acaricio su rostro y al no ver respuesta deposito un corto pero tierno beso en sus labios

Akane: (susurrando)Duerme bien baka... te quiero....

Y diciendo esto ultimo de entrego por completo a los brazos de morfeo

Al rato Ranma desperto al sentir un ligero movimiento junto a El, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que era Akane, que dormia placidamente, después reparo en la frazada y almohada que lo acogian entendiendo los actos de la chica, al mirarla nuevamente se dio cuenta que Ella tenia su cabeza apoyada en el suelo, por lo que tomo la almohada que Ella antes le diera y la coloco bajo su cabeza dejando suficiente espacio para El, después arreglo un poco las frazadas tapándola bien volviendo nuevamente a recostarse junto a Ella, bastante cerca para poder apoyarse sobre la almohada, después de mirarla por un largo momento mientras dormia el sueño lo alcanzo por lo que decidio abandonarse nuevamente al placer de los sueños, acaricio su rostro tiernamente, sin dejar de mirarla, al ver que no habia reaccion acerco su rostro al de Ella depositando asi un corto pero calido beso sobre sus labios

Ranma: (Susurrando) marimacho kawaikune.... mi marimacho kawaikune.... te quiero....

Y diciendo esto ultimo se abandono al placer de los sueños, esperando encontrarla en ellos...

Al otro dia sus amigos se asomaron a la sala, para ordenar un poco, cuando vieron a la pareja durmiendo placidamente juntos y abrazados, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios llenos de paz y felicidad....

Estaban felices por sus amigos y decidieron dejarlos disfrutar por mas tiempo, saliendo de la sala silenciosamente.

Al escuchar ruidos en la sala Akane desperto, pero al verse rodeada por los brazos de su prometido y tan cerca suyo prefirió continuar durmiendo....

Al rato Ranma desperto, sintiéndose agradablemente confortable, al notar el porque, no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco,al final prefirió simular que seguia durmiendo, ya que queria disfrutar el momento lo que mas pudiera, mientras en su mente divagaba sobre las acciones de aquella noche, ignorando que aquella muchacha en sus brazos compartia su mismo anhelo....

Ranma:"Algun dia lo hare de frente Akane te lo prometo, mientras me queda el conzuelo de saber que tuve el valor de hacerlas realidad mientras dormias....."

Fin.....

Riosaku

Que les parecio? Espero les haya gustado, manden reviews si??

Nos vemos en la proxima historia


End file.
